Trouver sa place
by lasurvolte
Summary: Jasper a une boule dans la gorge, qui ne veut pas se déloger. Maya lui manque, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a Monty qui passe son temps avec Harper, alors qu'il devrait être avec lui...


**Titre :** Trouver sa place.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basé sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing :** Jonty

 **Prompt :** Voulez-vous vous couper les cheveux ?

* * *

C'était étrange de voir Murphy presque épanoui. Il avait toujours les sarcasmes pour lui, mais quand il était près d'Emori, à lui tenir la main, discuter, Jasper l'avait surpris plus d'une fois entrain de rire, et il l'enviait. Il aurait voulu lui demander la recette pour qu'un type aussi amer finisse par pouvoir rire aussi sincèrement, mais la recette était simple non ? Elle s'appelait Emori. Jasper espérait que Murphy ne perdrait jamais Emori, jamais vraiment. Pas comme Octavia avait perdu Lincoln, pas comme Raven avait perdu Finn, pas comme Clarke avait perdu Lexa. Pas comme lui avait perdu Maya. Il y avait déjà eu trop de mal, de souffrance, de perte. Murphy avait subi les siennes, Jasper voulait qu'il n'y en ait plus, pour personne.

La vie sur Terre devenait enfin plus facile. Les natifs et le peuple du ciel avaient réussis à se retrouver en paix, parce qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un combat qui les dépassait à cause de la Cité des Lumières. La plupart voulaient désormais simplement vivre en paix, et ceux qui ne le désiraient pas étaient exclus de la communauté. Les gens pouvaient commencer à vivre normalement, essayer au moins, parce que certaines blessures ne voulaient pas s'effacer. Elles étaient là, profondes, encrées, et même les plus forts pouvaient simplement s'écrouler, ne plus savoir où aller. Octavia par exemple, ne trouvait sa place nulle part, parce qu'elle avait perdu l'endroit où elle se sentait chez elle et qu'elle n'appartenait à aucun groupe, aucune vie. Elle n'avait jamais été tout à fait du peuple du ciel, elle n'avait jamais été totalement du peuple des arbres, elle ne faisait plus vraiment partie des 100. Son frère essayait tant bien que mal d'être là pour elle, mais sa trahison pesait sur Octavia, elle ne lui faisait plus vraiment confiance, quand bien même elle essayait. Bellamy avait brisé quelque chose entre eux, avait brisé quelque chose chez elle, et il faisait tout pour le réparer, sans vraiment y arriver.

Jasper avait toujours aimé Octavia et essayait d'être là pour elle, de la soutenir, parce qu'il imaginait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, une douleur insoutenable, une douleur qui pouvait passer avec le temps mais qui ne passait pas. C'était comme avoir quelque chose de coincée en travers de la gorge, quelque chose de vachement douloureux, qui empêchait de respirer normalement, et avec lequel on devait vivre. Jasper avait beaucoup bu pour essayer d'avaler cette boule, de la faire disparaître, mais elle ne disparaissait jamais vraiment. Elle s'estompait parfois, et il avait essayé d'en parler à Octavia, de ces moments où…

Mais elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de moment où ce serait moins douloureux sans Lincoln, parce que Lincoln était en elle et qu'elle voulait vivre avec cette douleur pour ne jamais l'oublier. Jasper pouvait la comprendre, mais lui-même était lâche, il aurait simplement voulu pouvoir oublier cette foutue douleur, l'éliminer. Se lever le matin et que les choses soient à nouveau simples, douces et drôles.

Mais elles ne l'étaient pas, elles étaient juste difficiles et moches.

Alors Jasper regardait Murphy et se disait qu'au moins un type sur cette foutue planète pouvait peut-être finir heureux, malgré tout le mal qu'il avait subi.

En attendant, lui-même errait, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Monty s'était rapproché de Harper, ils s'amusaient bien tous les deux, et Jasper se sentait seul. Raven lui avait proposé de lui couper à nouveau les cheveux mais Jasper avait refusé. Se raser la tête ça avait été comme essayer de laisser son passé derrière lui, montrer qu'il était le nouveau Jasper qui n'en pouvait plus, qui voulait abandonner. Mais maintenant, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un nouveau Jasper. Juste le même Jasper cabossé qui aurait bien aimé se réfugier dans l'alcool. Si seulement Monty tenait sa promesse au lieu de coucher avec Harper. Mais Monty avait sans doute besoin de ça pour oublier qu'il avait tué sa mère. Deux fois.

Jasper dans toute sa maladresse avait voulu lui rappeler que sa mère lui avait tourné le dos, qu'elle l'avait vendu, qu'elle s'était servie de lui. Mais Monty l'avait fusillé des yeux _« tu veux me donner une excuse d'avoir tué ma propre mère ? T'es sérieux ? »,_ Jasper avait préféré se taire plutôt que de continuer à dire de la merde. Harper était plus douée pour le consoler, un petit bisou par ci, une petite caresse par là, une chambre libre, un moment tranquille.

Et Jasper était amer parce que ce n'était pas juste, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait embrasser ou coucher avec Monty pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Il aurait voulu que Monty soit moins avec Harper et un peu plus avec lui, et qu'ils cherchent ce moyen d'être heureux ensemble comme Monty lui avait dit.

Jasper se sentait seul. Bellamy avait retrouvé Clarke, Kane et Abby se partageaient le pouvoir, Murphy roucoulait avec Emori, sans parler de Bryan et Miller qui rêvaient de fermes, de blés, de poulets. Jasper aurait bien voulu parler poulet avec Monty, il imaginait son meilleur ami planter du blé pendant que lui courrait après les poulets. Il se rattrapait aux rêves de Bryan et Miller pour se composer son propre avenir, putain qu'il était pathétique. Lui-même ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait. Quelque chose de simple, si possible avec Monty, si pas possible… Avec Monty quand même. Quelque chose où il y aurait du gâteau au chocolat, des friandises, de la bonne musique, peut-être un peu d'alcool. Quelque chose où ils seraient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et riraient jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre.

Quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler au passé, mais dans l'avenir. Sans Harper.

Jasper commençait à en vouloir à Harper d'être collé à Monty, il aimait bien Harper mais depuis qu'elle faisait les yeux doux à Monty, il l'aimait moins. En même temps c'était sa faute, c'était lui qui était parti, lui qui avait laissé Monty derrière avec Harper. Elle n'avait fait qu'en profiter, pour une fois que Monty n'avait pas à s'occuper de son bras cassé de meilleur ami, il pouvait bien s'occuper de lui-même et d'une jolie fille. Tomber amoureux. Est-ce que Monty était amoureux de Harper d'ailleurs ? Ou est-ce que c'était juste pour le sexe ? Est-ce que ça avait une quelconque importance ? Est-ce que ça changeait quelque chose ?

Au final, Jasper était seul, il continuait de souffrir, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir utile, ou à réparer quoi que ce soit. Il ne servait à rien.

S'il n'avait pas été là, ça n'aurait rien changé pour personne. Peut-être même que ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde, vu sa tendance à merder. Il ne pensait pas que vivre dans ces conditions était très utiles de toute façon. A quoi bon ? Puisqu'il n'arrêtait jamais de souffrir. Et pourtant il vivait, peut-être parce qu'il était lâche, peut-être parce qu'il attendait ce moment où il devait être heureux normalement, peut-être parce que c'était dur d'avoir un moment pour mettre fin à tout ça, peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Peut-être qu'il espérait que ça soit simple, qu'on l'égorge dans son sommeil et qu'il ne voit pas la différence. Qu'il parte et c'était tout, sans qu'il n'y ait rien de plus, rien de moins.

Est-ce qu'il manquerait à Monty ?

Franchement il commençait à avoir des doutes. Monty arriverait très bien à se débrouiller sans lui, à vivre sans lui. Monty n'avait plus besoin de lui (avait-il jamais eu besoin de lui ?).

Jasper déprimait – c'était pire que ça. La fichue boule dans sa gorge ne passait pas, elle gonflait et Jasper décida de boire pour la guérir – comme si ça avait jamais marché. Il voulait simplement que son cerveau lui fiche la paix comme il l'avait fait quand il était à la Cité des Lumières. Et même quand il y était allé, au final il n'avait été qu'un connard qui avait poignardé Monty.

Boire donc. Boire, et boire et boire et boire et boire. Il paraît qu'on peut mourir à boire, lui ça lui donnait seulement envie de dormir, envie de vomir, mal au crâne.

Et boire ça faisait pleurer, il se sentait incapable de contenir, de contrôler, il se mettait à chialer alors qu'il voulait boire pour ne plus chialer. A quoi ça servait si même se bourrer la gueule faisait mal ? Jasper en avait marre, c'était la paix et il ne trouvait pas la paix, il ne trouvait rien, que l'Enfer de chaque côté du chemin.

Pourquoi ça ne s'arrêtait jamais d'être douloureux et pourquoi Monty devait coucher avec Harper et pourquoi cette impression de ne servir à rien ? À personne ?

Monty s'énerva contre lui quand il le retrouva complètement saoul.

\- Je croyais que t'étais passé au dessus de ça.

Jasper en aurait rit s'il n'était pas encore entrain de pleurer. Passer au dessus de quoi ? Il ne savait même pas à quoi se raccrocher. C'était comme être dans un puit au mur lisse, il n'y avait rien pour grimper. Monty s'agenouilla près de lui.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, soupira-t-il.

\- J'en sais rien, fit Jasper, tout. Je ne m'en sors pas. Je suis inutile. J'ai l'impression d'être mort à l'intérieur et de devoir vivre quand même.

\- Tu n'es pas inutile.

\- Tu en as marre de t'occuper de moi non ? C'est pour ça que tu préfères passer tout ton temps avec Harper.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Jasper était incohérent. Triste, énervé, inutile.

\- Je suis un poids.

\- Tu n'es pas un poids. Tu penses l'être, et tu te fais lourd comme pour le prouver, mais tu ne l'es pas.

\- Mais tu préférerais que je ne sois pas là.

Monty posa sa main sur le crâne de Jasper, tira sur ses cheveux qui repoussaient, puis avança son visage et cogna son front avec le sien.

\- Je préférerais que tu ailles bien. Parce que ça me fait mal que tu ailles mal.

\- Et toi comment tu vas ?

\- Pas si bien.

Jasper soupira.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je t'ai promis qu'on allait s'en sortir ensemble.

\- À quel moment ?

\- Ça risque de prendre du temps.

\- Parce que tu en passes le majeur parti avec Harper.

Monty eut un petit rire, un peu désabusé.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors rien.

\- Tu voudrais être à ma place ?

\- Non merci.

Monty passa ses pouces sur les joues de Jasper pour essuyer ses larmes.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors j'en sais rien. Je me pose trop de questions. Est-ce que je te manquerais si j'étais plus là ? Est-ce que ça sert à quelque chose que je continue ?

Monty lui mit une petite baffe :

\- Bien sûr que tu me manquerais, tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point tu me manquerais.

\- Dis-le-moi. A quel point ?

\- Tu me manquerais Jasper comme si une partie de moi partait avec toi, comme si je devenais aveugle, sourd et muet en même temps, comme si le monde s'écroulait un peu plus.

Jasper eut un petit rire :

\- C'est moi qui ai bu et toi qui raconte n'importe quoi. Ces belles phrases, faut les dire à Harper.

Monty sourit :

\- Arrête de parler de Harper, elle n'est pas là. Pour le moment, on est juste toi et moi.

\- Pour le moment.

Jasper ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis bourré, dit-il.

\- Oui, complètement.

\- Alors tout ce que je dis ne peut pas être retenu contre moi n'est ce pas ?

\- J'imagine, dit Monty.

\- Je t'aime Monty.

Jasper ne savait pas lui-même qu'il allait dire ça, et maintenant qu'il avait dit ça, il comprenait pourquoi il ne supportait plus Harper, pourquoi il y avait toujours ce quelque chose quand il était avec Monty. Un quelque chose différent que de l'amitié.

\- Je t'aime aussi Jasper.

Mais pour Monty c'était comme un meilleur ami, comme un frère. Bien sûr. Jasper se remit à pleurer. Pourquoi ces mots devaient-ils être aussi douloureux et vide de sens ? Monty le serra contre lui sans savoir qu'il venait de lui briser le cœur.

\- Tu es amoureux de Harper ?

Monty caressa ses cheveux.

\- On en parlera demain quand tu auras dessaoulé.

Jasper soupira, garda sa tête contre l'épaule de Monty, sans se rendre compte que le câlin durait vraiment longtemps. Si longtemps qu'il s'endormit contre son meilleur ami, en espérant avoir oublié tout ça quand il se réveillerait.

Il se réveilla allongé contre Monty. Collé à lui. Se souvenant d'absolument tout, se souvenant qu'il avait réalisé ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami quand il n'était qu'un frère pour celui-ci. Jasper se redressa. Putain de douleur qui ne partait jamais. Il alla boire un peu d'eau parce qu'il avait la bouche pâteuse, croisa Miller et Bryan, croisa Murphy et Emori, eut envie de leur jeter des trucs à la figure, soudain jaloux.

Est-ce que la vie n'aurait pas pu lui lâcher les baskets pendant un moment ? Lui foutre la paix ? Avait-il été un dictateur dans une autre vie ? Payait-il les erreurs d'un autre homme que lui-même ? Ne pouvait-il pas vivre quelque chose de simple et de bien pour une fois ?

Il croisa aussi Harper et regarda ses pieds sans la saluer. Il n'aurait pas dû mais il la haïssait pour ce qu'elle représentait pour Monty. Il but et ne rejoignit pas Monty.

Jasper soupira quand il vit son meilleur ami en compagnie de Harper, à un moment pendant la journée. Pour la peine il alla emmerder Murphy, mais il s'était trop adouci pour le frapper, il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Tant mieux pour lui, ça devait être bien d'avoir l'amour pour rendre le monde un peu moins merdique. Jasper pensa à Maya, est-ce qu'elle avait eu ce pouvoir ? Un peu. Elle lui manquait. C'était une relation simple, douce, et il l'avait vraiment aimé. Peut-être que ça avait été sa seule chance, peut-être que désormais il ne devrait vivre qu'avec ses regrets, ses remords, sa douleur. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû mieux la protéger au lieu de s'inquiéter autant pour Monty. Mais il ne regrettait pas de s'être inquiété autant pour Monty, parce qu'il l'aimait aussi. Peut-être encore plus.

Peut-être que dans le fond, ça avait toujours été Monty.

Jasper approcha le goulot d'une gourde remplie d'alcool près de sa bouche, mais Monty l'en empêcha et fit disparaître la gourde.

\- Je voulais te parler alors que tu n'étais pas saoul.

\- Pour me dire quoi ?

\- Te parler de Harper.

\- Pour me dire que tu étais amoureux d'elle ? Pour t'assurer que je n'oublie pas cette information ?

\- Pour te dire qu'on n'est plus ensemble.

\- C'est ça, bien sûr, je vous ai vu tous les deux tout à l'heure.

\- C'était justement le moment où je mettais un terme à notre relation.

\- Et pour quelle raison ?

Monty posa ses doigts sous le menton de Jasper.

\- Parce que je t'aime. Tu te rappelles ?

Jasper le repoussa :

\- Comme un frère.

\- Comme un frère, un meilleur ami, comme on aime quelqu'un avec qui on veut être. J'appréciais ce qu'on faisait avec Harper, mais c'est avec toi que je veux être.

\- T'es sûr de ça ?

\- Oui. J'en suis sûr. J'en suis encore plus sûr depuis que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Je t'ai un peu abandonné ces derniers temps, parce que j'essayais d'éprouver quelque chose pour Harper, quelque chose que j'éprouve pour toi.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Je dois vraiment donner une date ? S'amusa Monty. J'ai oublié Jasper. Depuis ton premier sourire pour moi, depuis notre premier High five, depuis nos soirées à rêver de la Terre, depuis qu'on est ici, depuis que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

Jasper se secoua, se pinça. Jasper regarda autour de lui pour voir que personne n'était en train de rire à la plus grosse blague du siècle.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Non.

\- C'est quoi le piège ?

\- Pas de piège.

\- Ça peut pas être aussi facile. Pas maintenant.

Monty prit les poignets de Jasper :

\- Ça peut être facile.

Jasper repoussa de nouveau Monty.

\- Non. J'ai changé d'avis. Monty j'ai tendance à perdre les personnes que j'aime trop.

\- Est-ce que me repousser changera tes sentiments ?

\- Et si je te perds aussi ?

\- On est en paix maintenant, ça devrait aller. Je ferai attention à moi, je ferai attention à toi, et on ira bien tous les deux.

\- Et si je te perds quand même ?

\- Et si je te perds moi ?

\- Tu pourras très bien vivre.

Monty leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors toi aussi tu pourras très bien vivre !

\- Pas vraiment.

Monty serra à nouveau ses poignets :

\- Alors moi non plus.

Jasper abandonna le combat, il s'affaissa un peu et Monty en profita pour le tirer contre lui.

\- Et maintenant ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Maintenant ? Demanda Monty.

Il caressa les cheveux de Jasper, caressa son dos, son visage. Aspira l'air qu'expirait Jasper sans poser sa bouche sur la sienne, sans oser. À espérer quelque chose, en se disant que pour ce qu'il en savait, Jasper était peut-être encore bourré en fait.

\- Et maintenant ? Répéta Jasper dans le même murmure.

\- Embrasse-moi abruti, lâcha Monty.

Et ce fut lui qui embrassa Jasper.

On pouvait s'amuser à comparer des baisers. Est-ce que c'était mieux avec Octavia, avec Maya, avec Harper ? Est-ce que c'était pire ? Différent ?

C'était une bouche et une langue et la différence était moindre. C'était agréable, doux, peut-être un peu banal, c'était merveilleux. Absolument merveilleux. C'était comme un premier baiser et c'était un premier baiser en fait.

Le cœur de Jasper n'avait plus battu comme ça depuis longtemps. Celui de Monty ne se portait pas mieux. Et c'était le meilleur baiser du monde, il n'y avait pas de comparaison à faire.

C'était le meilleur, et ils s'arrangeraient pour qu'ils soient tous aussi bien.

Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, ils nouèrent leurs mains, leurs doigts, ils s'embrassèrent encore, ils trouvèrent le chemin vers l'amour.

Peut-être que Jasper pouvait finalement trouver la paix. Peut-être bien que Monty était entrain de tenir sa promesse.

Peut-être qu'on pouvait vivre sur terre, finalement.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'avais complètement oublié l'existence de cette fic, je viens de la déterrer et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.


End file.
